Songs of Life
by Alegra156
Summary: Everyone has a soundtrack for life, this is the story of the different stages of Hermione and Harry's relationship throug song
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**"I Keep It to Myself"**

**MONICA**

It was one of those lazy Saturday afternoons, where the weather was perfect, not too hot or too cold. Sixth year Hermione Granger sat by the lake. It was getting dark and she wanted to go inside, but not without him. She looked up at the darkening sky; she could see that he was flying around, seemingly lost deep in thought. For a moment she wondered how things had changed so quickly. Over the years her friendship with Harry had felt so natural and comforting in a world that often was dangerous to say the least, but now whenever Hermione found herself near Harry she was overcome with feelings of nervousness and anxiety, her palms would sweat, she would giggle and stutter and the worst part was that she lost all ability to form coherent and intelligent sentences. Every time that is until she looked into his eyes. When she looked into those eyes of beautiful emerald green she found herself in a different world, a place where she was free to love him and he felt the same way she did, a world were it was just her and Harry

I looked at you a thousand times

This time when I looked at you

There was something new

How could I be so blind?

Flashback

"I've never told this to anyone, but to tell you the truth I want to teach," Harry said.

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror," Hermione said.

"I did, the problem is that I am so tired of fighting! I've done it for so long, fighting for my life without even knowing I was before I even turned 2 years old, fighting to keep my cousin from beating me up every single day, fighting to be here, to be alive. I'm tired of fighting,. I want to help others but I also want to enjoy doing it," Harry said passionately.

"Have you ever thought about teaching the DADA?" Hermione asked.

"I could never teach defense, why?" Harry answered.

"Harry isn't it obvious?" Hermione said.

"Uh, not really," Harry said.

"Harry you are brilliant at teaching defense!" Hermione said.

"No I'm not; it's just something I'm good at," Harry said.

"You are good at teaching it! Look at how much you have helped the DA members over the years, most people wouldn't be willing to give up their free time the way you have," Hermione said.

"It doesn't feel like I've taught them anything," Harry said.

"Harry Potter! You are a great teacher! Do you know why?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"You are a great teacher because you have helped so many people to feel confident, you've shown people that they have potential to do great things and you've always had the patients to work with people no matter how badly they struggle through things," Hermione responded.

""You really think so?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do! You are a brilliant defense teacher and any student would be lucky to say that they were taught by Harry Potter," Hermione said confidently.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said gratefully. For a moment the two sat smiling at each other in the darkened room

We shared our secrets in the dark

Though we were only friends

I don't know when the feeling changed

Within my heart

Baby, oooo I keep it to myself

Baby, oooo fallin' in love with you

Oooo the harder it gets

But you don't know the love I'm feelin'

Oooo I keep it to myself

"What are you staring at Harry?"

"You," Harry responded.

"What do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked.

"You are so beautiful," Harry replied.

"Come off it," Hermione scoffed.

"You are truly beautiful," Harry said.

"Do you mean that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know why I didn't see it sooner," Harry said softly. Within moments Harry's lips were upon Hermione's in the sweetest, most tender kisses. Hermione heard music and bells. Above her head fireworks were going off and Hermione heard clapping.

"Harry, do you hear clapping?"

"What my love?" Harry asked.

Suddenly everyone in Hermione's year came into picture, they were no longer in the common room and Hermione's entire family was there. Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "In honour of this momentous occasion I know declare today Harry and Hermione day!"

Harry, smiling broadly, wrapped his strong arms around Hermione.

Draco in a tutu, stepped forward and said, "Queen Hermione forgive me for all that I have done to insult you I was just intimidated by your beauty."

Harry looked down at Hermione and said, "You see my love, everything is perfect for us."

"Oh Harry, I love you." As she stepped forward to hug Harry a terrible buzzing sound filled the Great Hall and everyone started to disappear She looked to Harry and he stood smiling at her repeating her name, but the sound of the voice wasn't his, it was Lavender's.

"HERMIONE!! Wake up it's getting late!" Lavender shouted. "Why are you grinning like that?"

Baby, oooo fallin' in love with you

Oooo I don't wanna push you away

'Cause no one makes me feel like you do

I dream of you all through the night

Holding you tenderly

Right here wrapped in my arms so tight

The two were sitting in their favourite spot in the library. While Harry feverishly wrote his Potions essay, Hermione looked down at her long forgotten parchment and decided that this was the moment she would tell Harry how she truly felt.

"Harry?" she asked nervously.

"Huh?" As he looked up his eyes caught sight with Susan Bones and he smiled.

Hermione started to talk to Harry but then Susan Bones walked by and Harry started to speak. "Hey Hermione?"

"Harry...over the years..."

"Have you noticed Susan lately?"

"Something's changed. What?"

"She's really come out of her shell," Harry said.

"Oh," Hermione said, trying not to show her emotions.

"I really want to get to know her a little better."

"Is that so?" Hermione said in a whisper.

"I was thinking about asking her to come with me this weekend to Hogsmeade."

"Is that so?" Hermione repeated in the same whisper.

"Yeah! Do you think she'll say yes?" Harry asked.

"She'd be a fool not to." Hermione could barely hold back the sob that came. She stood up abruptly and said, "Well, I'm done here. I'd best be getting to the common room for my knitting."

"I thought you wanted to tell me something," Harry said.

"Oh, it's not important, goodbye Harry," Hermione said, ending the conversation.

But when I start to tell you how I feel

You tell me 'bout someone new who's right for you

If you only knew my love's for real

Baby, oooo I keep it to myself

Baby, oooo fallin' in love with you

The harder it gets

But you don't know the pain I'm feelin'

Oooo I keep it to myself

Baby, oooo fallin' in love with you

Oooo I don't wanna push you away

It was February 14. The sun was shining, and birds were singing; overall it was a bloody beautiful day outside. Indoors Hermione sat in the common room quietly brooding over the fact that she was sitting alone while Harry was out with his girlfriend of six months, Susan Bones. She wanted to be with Harry and it broke her heart that he didn't return her feelings. She was so tired of it all. She wanted the day to be over, with a sob she stood up. she would go to the one place that brought her any peace, her tree by the lake. Hermione made her way out the portrait hole only to run into the last person she expected to see.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"I was, but something was missing," Harry said.

"Did you forget something? Shouldn't you be with Susan? It is Valentines Day you know," Hermione said.

"Susan and I broke up today," Harry responded.

"Why is that?" Hermione questioned.

"I finally realized I was with the wrong person," Harry said.

"Is that so? And who, pray tell, is the right person?" Hermione said slightly sarcastically.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry said, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"No, tell me," she said as her tears fell freely. Harry stepped forward and closed the gap between them. "Oh Harry..."

'Cause no one makes me feel like you do

I wonder if you feel the same way I do

then we both could be together forever

so why do I hide all my feelings inside?

If I know you're the only one for me

The deeper that it gets

The harder that I fall

Baby, oooo I keep it to myself

Baby, oooo fallin' in love with you

Oooo the harder it gets

'Cause no one knows the pain I'm feelin'

Oooo I keep it to myself

Don't you ever leave me, you know baby

Oooo I don't wanna push you away

Don't you ever go away from me, baby

I love you baby

Love you crazy

I love you baby

And I love you crazy

**A/N I want to take different scenes from Hermione and Harry's relationship and interpret them through song, this chapter is only a test, I want to continue but it's all up to you dear reader, if you like it review, if you hate it review and if you have a suggestion PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. My Foolish Heart

A/N OMG! I was going to save this story onto my laptop and when the message box popped up, like a dork I hit NO and lost everything. So I took it as a sign that it wasn't good enough and without further ado my new and improved chapter 2! Enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**My Foolish Heart**_

By Frank Sinatra

The night is like a lovely tune  
Beware, my foolish heart  
how white the ever-constant moon  
Take care, my foolish heart

There's a line between love and fascination  
so hard to see on an evening such as this  
for they both give the very same sensation  
when you're lost in the magic of a kiss

This morning when Hermione woke up she had no idea that a few hours later she would be having a conversation like this with her long time best friend, Harry Potter. Hermione had truly started to believe that Harry would never see her more then a good friend, it was like a dream come true for her to be standing in the middle of a hallway and be so close to him that she might actually get to kiss her long time love. However, skeptical and stubborn Hermione were rearing their ugly heads and filling her head with self doubt. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but she didn't know where to start.

Harry and hoped that Hermione would return his feelings but he knew he had a lot to tell her, taking a step back he looked directly in her eyes and said. "Hermione there's so much I want, need to tell you about how I feel and how I know we are mean to be together." Hermione finally getting a hold of her senses looked at the man she dearly loved and asked. "Harry, why now, what made you suddenly realizes that you were meant to be with me?" Shocked that Hermione was finally responding to what he had been saying Harry sputtered a response. "Hermione, I was so afraid of ever taking things further, for a while I thought it might just be a crush. I got myself to believe that my feelings for you were just like a crush that I was just feeling this way because you are my best friend. I know that I have always felt more for you moine and for far too long I have been fighting my feelings. Too afraid that it would ruin our friendship never realizing that we were meant for each other, we were meant for so much more than friendship. At first I believed that maybe it was just a crush, that I was fascinated with you. I mean really who wouldn't' love such a beautiful and intelligent woman. I tried so hard to push my feelings aside, I dated girls that I didn't really feel anything for, and it was torture every time I was with them I would be thinking of you and every time they said or did something I would think of what you might do or what you would say or how much better you were then any of them, then I started to believe you would never give me a chance because you would know that I don't deserve to be with a girl, no woman as wonderful as you." Not able to hold back any longer Hermione interrupted. "Harry, how could you even think such a thing? I'm not that great, I'm book smart but when it comes to life I'm a real dunce." Shocked that Hermione was saying something that was so blatantly untrue Harry vehemently shook his head and said "No Hermione, I am the dunce here I should have told you long ago how I felt instead of lying to you and me, trying to force myself into relationships I never really wanted to be in simply because I was too scared."

Hermione had felt many different emotions over the last few moments but at hearing that Harry's feelings for her were more then platonic, she was scared more then anything and angry with Harry, she saw everything not as a dream come true but more as some sort of sick game that he was playing. "Harry I don't know what to do or what to say, I'm so scared of what we are doing and I just don't understand it. Harry why couldn't you talk to me, why did you need to be with other girls when you knew that I was the one…how am I to know that this won't pass after a few months and next you'll be saying you've changed your mind and now love or think you love someone else, I couldn't take that. I can't risk my heart in such a way, I can't do this."

At those words Hermione pushed passed Harry feeling the desperate need for fresh air she ran to the lakeside; to her sanctuary be the tree. She felt the hot tears rushing down on her flushed cheeks and she collapsed onto the ground, she cried for what she had heard, she cried for what she had said and she also cried for what she believed would never be. Hermione granger all around no it all had really mucked up her life. "What am I to do now, things will never be the same..."

"They were meant to change, please Hermione give me a chance to prove to you that this isn't some passing phase, that my feelings for you are real." Hermione was stunned she had no idea that Harry had come after her. "Please don't be upset with me for following you but I can't leave things like this, especially with you Hermione."

Hermione looked as though she was going to say something she would surely regret so Harry interrupted her "please Hermione, please hear me out…" Hermione looked at Harry and simply nodded for him to continue. "Hermione you have always been there for me as cliché as it sounds I would be lost without you. Your friendship and love are the most important things in my life. I'm so grateful for you; there aren't enough words in the English language to describe how happy I am to have you in my life…"

"But Harry how can you say these things what about Susan, and Cho and that summer with Lavender?"

"Hermione how do you feel about me?"

"That's beside the point Harry Potter; you're just trying to change the subject"

"NO, NO I'm not the point I'm trying to make here is that I have feelings for you and I'm hoping you do as well..."

"I'm not going to lie and say that I've known from the very moment I laid eyes on you I fell instantly in love… at the crestfallen look on Hermione's face Harry continued

I say that I didn't fall in love instantly because I didn't know what love is, not until you showed me. But you are my best friend, I was so scared that you didn't feel the same way and I thought if I confessed my feelings for you, you wouldn't feel the same and it would just ruin our friendship. So I pushed my feelings back doing my best to look at you as just a friend, you have no idea how many times I lost myself in your beautiful brown eyes

I do love you so very much, you have no idea how much, I realized a while ago but I'm such a coward."

Hermione had been listening intently the whole time, when she heard Harry speak so beautifully about how he felt for her she interrupted…

"When did you realize?"

"I should have told you sooner, I'm such a daft git… huh, what was that?"

"I said when did you realize you loved me?"

With a slight smile Harry spoke about one of his most treasured memories. "You probably don't remember but it was late one night in the common room, it was just the two of us and you were telling me how I should consider teaching, you are such a passionate person Hermione and when I sat there listening to you I realized you cared more about me then anyone else and you truly did look past the whole name thing and just saw me as Harry, I wanted so desperately to kiss you then, you looked so beautiful sitting there by the firelight"

His lips are much to close to mine  
Take care, my foolish heart  
but should our eager lips combine  
then let the fires start

For this time it isn't fascination  
Or a dream that will fade and fall apart  
This time it's love  
This time it's love, my foolish heart

For this time it isn't fascination  
Nor a dream that will fade and fall apart  
This time it's love  
This time it's love, my foolish heart

"Harry, you are such a sweet and wonderful person I want to be with you more than anything, I don't know why I'm fighting it now that this dream is so close to coming true."

"Hermione, you are as scared as I am but I know that together we can do anything, please Hermione please be mine?"

I always was yours Harry and I always will be. At those words she stepped closer to Harry, knowing that this was the moment she had been dreaming about she reached her hand up behind Harry's neck, she could feel his breath as she closed her eyes waiting for that perfect moment…

"Oy you two, where have you been?"

A/N I've always wanted to do a cliffy, it seems so mean but I just couldn't resist. This is the last time though I think if you go over one cliffhanger per story it's just plain mean. If I promise you an H/HR kiss next chapter will you review? Or dear reader do you prefer begging. Well I am a Vasquez so I don't beg so I will just remind you that a kind word will make my day and encourage me to write more.


	3. First DateMagic Moment

**A/N** I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. It really does make my day when I get one of those "review alerts," it also encourages me to write more and write faster, so to those who took the time to send me such kind words, I thank you from the bottom of my heart J **_Enjoy!_**

"Oy you two, where have you been?" Ron asked as he came bounding up.

"I can't bloody believe this!" Groaned Harry as Hermione let go of an extremely frustrated sigh as Ron came rushing forward and asked "What have you guys been up two?" Hermione and Harry glanced at each other when Harry was finally able to process the words that were coming out of his ex best friends' mouth he released a high pitched screech and yelled "WHAT HAVE WE BEEN UP TO? WHAT HAVE WE BEEN UP TO? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, YOU BLOODY GIT.." poor clueless Ron stood dumbfounded, the half sandwich he had been holding had fallen to the ground he stood mouth agape with a lovely view of the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. Hermione who had been silent the whole time looked at Harry ranting on and poor clueless Ron just standing there and she began laughing at the whole scene. Meanwhile Harry was rambling on about how "Ron, you really are a stupid git with the worst timing…"heard Hermione laughing, he stopped mid-insult and felt the laughter take hold. Ron gaining control swallowed his food looked at his best friends and said "you two are mental" before turning back to see if he might be able to snag another sandwich all the while mumbling about "Hermione's finally done it! Her weirdness has rubbed off on Harry…"

The two friends stood by the lake laughing hysterically Hermione grabbed at her side because it now hurt from all the laughing. Harry asked "Mione, do you think…we'll ever get…that kiss?" trying desperately to regain his composure. "Yes Har…hic…ry…we…hic…will Hermione gasped out. After the laughter had died down Harry found himself sitting next to Hermione by the edge of the lake, he looked over at her placed his hand in hers and said "Mione, I think I know what our problem is" Hermione looking quite perplexed asked "is that so sir, And what prey tell is our problem?" Flashing her his most charming smile he answered "well mi lady, we haven't been on a proper date, I was thinking, you know it's not too late, how about we go to Hogsmeade for dinner and see what happens?" after taking half a second to think about it she answered enthusiastically "I'd love to, just let me run back to my room so I can get ready…" thinking that they might just head straight to the carriages Harry looked oddly at Hermione and interrupted and said "you don't need to change a or get ready you look perfect" Hermione only had to give him the look and Harry knew he would do well to just let her do what she wanted "I'm sorry luv, you go do what you need to do and I'll just say goodbye now and I'll see you in the common room in about thirty minutes, is that okay with you?" Hermione smiled up at him said "that'll be perfect, I'll see you then" she then reached up and kissed him on the cheek whispered "I can't wait, love" and rushed off towards the common room. Harry stood frozen with his hand on the spot Hermione had kissed him and said "neither can I…"

_**First Date**_

**By Blink 182**

_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date _

After Harry rushed through a quick shower he dried off and put on his beige trousers and a midnight blue turtleneck that Hermione once said she liked and ran downstairs eager to begin their date. "What could possibly be taking her so long?" Harry asked to no one in particular as he paced back and forth at the foot of the girls dormitory stairs. "Harry dear, didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" Hermione asked clearly pleased that Harry had been so eager go on a date with her. "Hermione you look…beautiful" Harry struggled to say those words but he felt that beautiful wasn't good enough of a word to describe how Hermione looked tonight. Hermione was wearing a rose colored sweater, white skirt with rose knee highs, her hair was pulled away from her face and Harry could clearly see Hermione's perfect skin that had a slight blush, to Harry she looked perfect. Harry tentatively walked forward and handed her a bouquet of flowers that he had picked for her. "Thank you so much Harry, they're beautiful…" she was beaming "they're nothing compared to how beautiful you look tonight Mione…" Hermione blushed at Harry's comment and said shyly "thank you Harry that's very sweet of you to say." They stood facing each other and Hermione was the first to break the silence "well, we best be off, we wouldn't want to miss the carriage or something…" Harry stood and after regaining the ability to form proper sentences he said "right, right well we better hurry then."

**  
**_Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
you make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Once safely in the carriages Harry and Hermione sat in somewhat of a comfortable silence. The two kept glancing at each other and when their eyes would meet they would both blush and laugh at these new feelings. Hermione's slender fingers were gently tapping on the seat and Harry desperately wanted to hold her hand, her reached over and put his on hers hoping she wouldn't shrug it off and slap him in the face for acting so forward, instead he was pleasantly surprised when Hermione interlaced her fingers with his and warmly smiled at him. Harry couldn't help but smile back at Hermione "So, I figured maybe we could go to the three broomsticks for dinner, does that sound good to you?" Not really caring where they went as long as it was together Hermione simply nodded in agreement.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
_

When Harry and Hermione got off the carriage they noticed that the town seemed a little busier then usual, Hermione saw a lavender giggling with Parvati, curious as to what was going on she ran pulled Harry to ask "hey lav, vati…what's going on? Why are there so many people in town?" Lavender stood mouth agape "you guys are holding hands…are you a couple now? Oh my god! I can't believe it vati you owe me five galleons!" Harry and Hermione were dumbfounded "you bet on our relationship? I can't believe this!" Harry was ranting on about respect for others personal lives when Hermione burst into a fit of giggles reached for Harry's hand looked into his eyes and said "its ok luv, just let it go, come on I think it's some kind of festival." Harry was shocked; he wasn't used to this new giggly girl-like side of Hermione, when he was close enough for her to hear he leaned over and whispered "I don't understand how you can laugh about this?" Hermione gave Harry one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen and answered "Harry this is one of the happiest days of my life and the fact that our friends are happy for us makes this all the more enjoyable." Harry looked at her thoughtfully, well when you put it that way I guess it is silly of me to get upset…" Hermione lifted Harry's chin and said "I think it was rather cute actually, come on let's see what they've got at the festival"

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
_

As Harry and Hermione walked towards the center of the square the pair seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, Hermione was thinking to herself how lucky she was to be with the one she'd loved for so long, as she recalled the days events she had a slight smile. Seeing Hermione smile Harry thought Hermione never looked so adorable (well except when she was working on an Arithmacy problem, or when she was scolding Ron, or when she was trying to remember something and she would chew on her left bottom lip, basically he thought she was adorable all the time…)

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
_

The festival was very fun, it seemed like everyone was there much to Harry's chagrin, and almost everyone had something to say about the new couple even Malfoy, "so you finally snagged yourself the golden boy, how nice for you Granger…" Hermione simply turned away not wanting Malfoy to ruin this perfect day. Draco you must be nice to our Gryffindor friends Luna said dreamily, now if ever there was a strange couple Luna and Draco were it, they had gotten together after luscious received "the kiss," seems that Luna could handle Draco like no one else, she had the patience and intelligence to keep up with Malfoy. Draco seemed torn between what came so naturally for him and what was right, he looked at Luna and with great difficulty apologized "I'm sorry Gra…Hermione, it's nice to see the two of you have finally realized what everyone else already knew" with that he smiled at Luna and Hermione simply replied "thank you" Harry for the most part did a good job of holding in his laughter, he couldn't get over it, the great Draco Malfoy was whipped by Luna "Looney" Lovegood, priceless. Still laughing at the fact that Malfoy was so whipped he almost didn't hear Hermione bidding farewell to the odd couple. When they finally thought they had a moment to just the two of them Harry awkwardly grasped for Hermione's hand "I just wanted you to know that this has been one of the best days of my entire life, you've made me so happy Hermione I don't think I could ask for more" with an impish smile upon her face Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and sad "well if it's all right with you I'd still like that kiss you owe me…" Harry thought she looked so damned cute, her perfect little lips were beckoning to him "I think that could be arranged I wouldn't want to disappoint the lady" inching forward Hermione whispered "heaven forbid…"

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

"**OH MY GODS, WERE YOU TWO ABOUT TO KISS?"** Ginny screeched as she pulled Dean Thomas towards the couple. WHAT IS IT WITH YOU WEASLEYS? Hermione asked exasperatedly as she grabbed Harry and stormed into one of the carriages leaving an offended looking Weasley "well I never, I DON'T CARE IF THEY SNOG EACH OTHER SENSLESS" she yelled to dean who was trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to emerge.

**_This Magic Moment_**

_By Lou Reed_

_This magic moment  
so different and so new  
was like any other  
Until I met you  
And then it happened  
It took me by surprise  
I knew that you felt it too  
I could see it by the look in your eyes_

_Sweeter than wine  
Softer than a summer's night  
everything I want, I have  
whenever I hold you tight_

_This magic moment,  
while your lips are close to mine,  
Will last forever,  
forever, 'til the end of time_

_So why won't you dance with me?  
Why won't you dance with me?_

_This magic moment  
so different and so new  
was like any other  
until I met you_

_And then it happened  
It took me by surprise  
I knew that you felt it too  
I could see it by the look in your eyes_

_Sweeter than wine  
Softer than a summer's night  
everything I want, I have  
whenever I hold you tight _

Any hope of having a quiet moment alone during their carriage ride home was quickly dashed when three very hyper, giggly Hufflepuff fan girls joined the couple, it was actually quiet a sight to see as the three of them made a futile attempt to fit in the empty seat next to Harry.

Before the carriage even came to a stop Harry had opened the door and jumped off, he had done his best to remain calm but there was only so much a man could take. Hermione was the last to exit the carriage and when she looked into Harry's eyes she could hold the laughter no more she doubled over gasping for air gripping on to Harry's shirt "mione it's not funny…" he tried to say but even he was laughing now "oh mister Harry potter sir my name is Felicia member 2207 of the Harry potter fan club…" Hermione mimicked "it was member 2217 and she was president..." Harry retorted "besides I don't understand why you insist on egging them on I don't get it did they really need to know my shoe size I mean what's the point?" Hermione smiled very sweetly and said "it's a girl thing love, and it probably made their year" with a bemused expression Harry simply said "Whatever, let's forget about them would you care to join me for a walk around the lake my lady?" at this Harry made a great show of bowing and extending his arm to her "It would be my great pleasure kind sir"

Harry and Hermione walked for a while chatting about the day and even drifting into a comfortable silence each thinking about the days events and how it wonderfully things had turned out, the two found themselves at a familiar place "their tree" they both stood side by side looking off into the lake, stealing glances at each other when Harry turned to face Hermione he leaned over and whispered "close your eyes I have a surprise for you" Hermione complied wondering what else Harry could give her that would make this day any more perfect after a moment Harry gently turned Hermione and told her to open her eyes, the tree "their tree" Harry had engraved his and her initials into the trunk "Harry that's so sweet of you to do thank you so much"

This was it the moment the two of them had been waiting for all day, perhaps longer. Harry placed his left arm on Hermione's waist and gently pulled her closer he slowly raised his right hand and carefully moved the hair from her face caressing her cheek along the way, placing his hand on her neck tilting her head slightly to his left, Hermione could feel his warm breath upon her lips, he was so close and when she thought she could not stand it any longer the gap was closed, they kissed. The kiss was a moment of pure perfection Hermione had never felt so wonderful in all her life it was a dream come true for her to finally be with the one she had dreamed of for so long she wanted be closer to him she had long since placed her left arm around his waist and was now in the process of running her fingers through his wonderful raven hair. All the drama from earlier in the day was now long forgotten to Harry and Hermione they were the only one's in their own perfect little world and that suited them just fine…

When they finally pulled apart they both said simultaneously "Wow!"

_**A/N** ok that's it for chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed reading this I wanted this to be perfect and for as many times as I've written and re-written this chapter I still think there's plenty of room for improvement so please take a few seconds, any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!_


End file.
